26 Short Story Of MidoAka
by Tatsuya Krein
Summary: Kau tahu berapa jumlah huruf alphabet? Benar jumlah mereka dua puluh enam huruf. Ah, dan apa kau tahu kisah apa yang akan kubuat dengan dua puluh enam huruf tadi? Tidak? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mencoba membaca dua puluh enam kisah yang kubuat saja? *MidoAka Alphabetic Story*


**26 Short Story of MidoAka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Slice of life, Drama**

 **Rating**

 **T+**

 **Warning**

 **AU, OOC, OOT, Sho-ai/boy x boy, non EYD (maybe), Typo lan/? Miss typo**.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Absolut Command**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau harus menjadi kekasihku, Shintaro."

Lima suku kata yang tergabung menjadi satu kalimat, sukses membuat Midorima tersedak dadar gulung yang hampir ditelannya. Tangan kirinya lantas menyambar botol minum dan meneguk rakus isinya. Menghindari kemungkinan mati konyol lantaran tenggorokannya tersumbat secuil dadar gulung.

Midorima menghela napas lega saat tenggorokannya –dan nyawanya- berhasil diselamatkan. Ia melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah pemuda bersurai merah ceri yang duduk dihadapannya dengan raut tak berdosa.

Yang ditatap tajam seakan tak ambil pusing. Akashi masih melahap bekal makan siangnya dengan tenang. Sesekali jemarinya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang ditempeli bulir nasi.

"Jangan mengatakan lelucon yang tak lucu, nanodayo. Ini sudah lewat dari tanggal satu April." Tandas Midorima sembari menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. Ia memilih melanjutkan kembali acara makan siangnya yang sempat terhenti karena ucapan –atau perintah absurd- Akashi.

Sungguh, Midorima tak habis pikir dengan isi kepala Akashi yang tiba-tiba memiliki ide untuk mengucapkankan lima kata bernada perintah seperti itu. Oh! Mungkin kepala Akashi terbentur sesuatu pagi tadi sampai ia jadi bertingkah aneh seperti sekarang. yah, hal itu bisa saja terjadi.

Sial. Seharusnya Midorima sadar sejak Akashi yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri mejanya dan mengajaknya makan bersama diatap. Tepatnya berdua saja alih-alih menyantap makan siang bersama teman-teman mereka yang lain seperti biasa. Dan seharusnya ia juga sadar bahwa seorang Akashi tidak akan mungkin –menurut Midorima- membuatkan bekal makanan untuknya.

Oke, sepertinya Midorima harus membawa Akashi untuk kedokter sepulang sekolah nanti.

Menutup kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong, Akashi memakukan maniknya menatap Midorima yang diam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Aku tidak melontar lelucon untuk sekedar melucu, Shin." Tandas Akashi, cukup untuk membuat Midorima menolehkan kepala. "Dan kepalaku baik-baik saja. Tidak terbentur apapun seperti yang kau pikirkan sejak tadi." Lanjutnya.

Midorima mendengus mendengar ucapan Akashi yang seolah dapat membaca pikirannya. Jujur saja, Midorima tidak terlalu suka dengan hal itu.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan maksud kata-kata konyolmu barusan, nanodayo?"

"Itu bukan kata-kata konyol. Itu perintah, Shin." Sahut Akashi.

"Dan perintahmu adalah mengharuskanku menjadi pacarmu begitu?" sarkas Midorima sambil menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. "Tidak, terima kasih, nanodayo. Aku masih ingi-"

'Greb'

Cengkraman kuat pada kerah kemeja Midorima membuat si pemuda bersurai hijau itu kehilangan kalimatnya. Tercekat, ia menatap si pelaku pencengkraman kerah kemejanya yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Sepasang manik heterokrom berpendar mengerikan, menatap lurus kearah manik klorofil Midorima seakan ingin melubangi kedua bola mata itu dengan tatapannya. "Perintahku absolut, Shintaro." Cengkraman semakin kuat diiringi hawa intimidatif yang semakin menekan.

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa menolak atau mengabaikan perintahku."

Midorima merasakan napasnya tersangkut ditenggorokan. ia balas menatap Akashi yang sama sekali tak berniat melepas cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Midorima. Sekalipun ia tahu kalau Midorima kesulitan bernapas karenanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam atmosfir yang menekan, Akashi masih melayangkan tatapan mengintimidasi pada Midorima yang masih tetap bergeming tanpa melakukan apapun. Memaksa pemuda bersurai hijau itu untuk tunduk dan patuh pada ucapannya.

Si surai hijau menutup kelopak matanya sejenak. Menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. "Baiklah, aku akan menuruti perintahmu, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima pada akhirnya. Memilih menyerah dan mengiyakan perintah absolut –atau bagi Midorima adalah perintah absurd- Akashi.

Senyum miring terlukis disudut bibir Akashi, puas akan ketertundukkan Midorima.

Ia melepas cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Midorima dan menyeringai lebar. "Kau seharusnya mengiyakannya sejak tadi, Shintaro. Jadi aku tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu padamu." Ucap Akashi sambil bangun dari duduknya. Ia mengerling sekilas kearah Midorima yang masih memangku kotak bekalnya.

"Aku kembali lebih dulu. Dan jangan lupakan perintah mutlak ku barusan, Shin." Ujarnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan atap yang mereka pakai untuk makan siang. Entah ini hanya perasaan Midorima saja atau Akashi memang terlihat seperti terburu-buru untuk pergi dari sana setelah ia mengiyakan perintah absurd Akashi?

Manik klorofil Midorima menatap pintu atap yang beberapa saat lalu di tutup Akashi. Selarik helaan napas meluncur dari belah bibir Midorima. "Kau seharusnya mengatakan hal yang manis saat menembak seseorang, nanodayo. Bukannya malah memberi perintah mutlak dengan wajah mengerikan seperti itu." Kesah Midorima pelan dengan seulas senyum yang terukir dibibirnya.

Seandainya ia peka, Midorima mungkin akan menyadari sosok lain yang masih berjongkok dibalik pintu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah parah.

.

.

* * *

 **Baby**

 **.**

 **.**

Midorima menghela napas dan menutup buku yang dibacanya. Kedua matanya beralih fokus kesamping kirinya, dimana Akashi tengah mendudukkan diri sambil menatapnya lurus. Seksama memperhatikannya sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima. Tahu betul kalau Akashi sudah melakukan hal seperti itu, pasti ada yang diinginkannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memandangmu saja." Sahut Akashi tanpa mengalihkan mata heterokromnya dari Midorima.

Dengusan pelan, "Jangan berbohong, nanodayo. Aku paham betul sikapmu kalau menginginkan sesuatu." Sergah Midorima seraya menaikkan kacamata yang dipakainya.

Akashi tertawa pelan mendengar sergahan Midorima. Ia meraih buku yang tadi dibaca Midorima dan bangun dari duduknya. Berjalan kearah rak buku dan menaruh kembali buku tersebut, mengabaikan protesan Midorima yang berkata kalau ia belum selesai membacanya.

"Shin. Buatkan aku seorang bayi."

'Krak!'

Retakan imajiner seolah menghiasi lensa kacamatanya saat mendengar ucapan Akashi. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna ucapan Akashi sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Memilih mengembalikan fokus otaknya setelah mendapat serangan tak terduga berupa ucapan aneh yang dilontarkan Akashi.

"Ka-kau bilang apa, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima, berharap kalau apa yang tadi didengarnya salah total.

Ganti Akashi yang mendengus, "Kau tidak tuli, Shin. Kau pasti cukup jelas mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan tadi."

Okeh, sepertinya lensa kacamata Midorima benar-benar retak sekarang.

Kepalanya Midorima tertoleh kesekitar, mencari kiranya siswa-siswi ataupun petugas perpustakaan yang masih berkeliaran dan mendengar ucapan Akashi barusan. Untunglah tak ada satupun eksistensi orang lain yang bersliweran disana. Atau sekiranya tidak disekitar tempat mereka sekarang duduk sekarang.

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Akashi. Bagaimana caraku membuatkanmu a-anak, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima kembali menaikkan kacamatanya, modus untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Akashi kembali ketempatnya duduk sambil membawa sebuah buku tebal berisi kumpulan sastra klasik, "Entahlah, dengan menghamili ku mungkin." Balasnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia melirik sekilas kearah Midorima yang semakin salah tingkah menyembunyikan warna merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dalam hati ia tertawa puas melihat Midorima bertingkah seperti itu.

"Mana mungkin, nanodayo. Kau laki-laki, tidak akan bisa hamil." Sahut Midorima, memilih mengambil buku lain yang ada disamping kanannya. Mencoba menyibukkan diri agar tidak terpengaruh ucapan Akashi yang ia tahu pasti tengah menggodanya.

"Kalau begitu buat itu jadi mungkin, Shin." Akashi kembali mengambil buku yang hendak dibaca Midorima, menaruhnya bersisian dengan buku yang tadi diambilnya.

Helaan napas meluncur untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menatap Akashi -masih dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah tipis- yang memasang wajah –pura-pura- polos.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa kau begitu menginginkan bayi, nanodayo?"

Akashi mengembangkan senyumnya, ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sebelum mulai bercerita.

"Kau tahu, Shin? Kemarin saat kita pulang bersama tanpa sengaja aku melihat sepasang suami istri yang tengah berjalan-jalan bersama bayi mereka." Terang Akashi sambil membuka-buka bukunya asal.

"Ah, mungkin kau tidak memperhatikan mereka waktu itu, tapi mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, Shin." Midorima dapat melihat raut Akashi melembut, seolah ikut merasakan kebahagiaan pasangan tersebut. "Melihat mereka tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum. Dan kurasa memiliki seorang bayi akan terlihat sangat membahagiakan. Bukan begitu, Shin?" Lanjut Akashi yang tanpa sadar membuat Midorima ikut membayangkan bagaimana rupa bayi tersebut.

Mendengar penjelasan Akashi, sudut-sudut bibir Midorima tertarik membentuk lengkungan senyum. Ia menatap Akashi yang terlihat masih tenggelam dalam euforianya sendiri.

Derak bangku yang digeser terdengar saat Midorima bangun dari duduknya, kaki jenjangnya melangkah lebar-lebar kearah rak dan mengambil setumpuk buku sebelum meletakkannya di meja. Ia kembali mendudukkan diri, mengambil buku tebal di tumpukan paling atas, membuka halam0halam depan buku tersebut dan mulai membacanya dengan raut serius.

"Setelah mendengar ceritaku, kau masih sempat-sempatnya membaca tumpukan buku itu, Shin? Tidak bisa dipercaya." Akashi berdecak kesal. Jelas sekali ia tidak suka kalau pemuda bersurai hijau itu lebih memperhatikan buku-buku dibanding dirinya.

Midorima tak bereaksi apapun saat mendengar protesan Akashi. Kedua netranya fokus pada lembar halaman buku yang diambilnya. Sesekali tangannya bergerak untuk membalik kertas tersebut kehalaman selanjutnya. Akashi sukses diabaikan lagi.

"Shin. Tutup buku itu sekarang." Perintah bernada mutlak keluar dari celah bibir Akashi, lengkap dengan manik heterokrom yang menatap dingin.

Seakan tak merasakan hawa-hawa intimidatif yang dikeluarkan Akashi, Midorima tenang membalik halam bukunya.

"Midorima Shintaro, kuperingatkan kau untuk me-"

"Berhentilah protes, Akashi. Aku harus belajar, nanodayo." Sela Midorima tanpa mengalihkan fokus matanya, "Tidak mudah untuk membuatkanmu rahim dan bisa memiliki bayi. Aku harus belajar lebih giat agar bisa menjadi dokter yang mampu melakukan hal itu, nanodayo."

Sepasang manik klorofil menatap lurus tepat ke manik heterokrom Akashi.

"Aku janji ini tidak akan lama. Jadi sampai saat itu kuharap kau bersabar Sei." Seulas senyum dan sedikit tepukan dikepala dilayangkan Midorima sebelum kembali menekuri bukunya yang Akashi baru sadari kalau semua buku yang Midorima ambil adalah buku kedokteran.

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau harus pegang janjimu Shin." Lirihnya pelan, "Aku akan melemparimu dengan gunting kalau kau terlalu lama. Aku tidak suka menunggu." Ucap Akashi dengan wajah memanas dan tersepuh warna merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **-Pojok Author-**

Ahahaha….. Please lah, ini gua bikin apaan lagi? X'D Padahal cerita yang onoh belom gua garap sama sekali. Lah ini udah bikin cerita baru lagi. *ditabok'in

Hadoh… maaf'in gua Minna-tachi. *sujud ala keraton #plak

Tapi beneran dah, ini ide rasanya kyk neror gua tiap malem buat minta di ketik. Bahkan gegara ini ide udah gk mau di ajak damai/?, binder catetan gua sampe banyak coret-coretan tentang ini cerita. *digiles

Maklum'in lah ya, ide pan emg suka muncul n ngilang tiba2 kyk jaelangkung. ==a #hush

Wes lah, monggo di nikmati lan di kasih kritikan. Bakal gua tampung dengan santai/? kok kritikan nya. #disepak

Oke, spt yg udah2, Thank's for RnR plus FnF/?/ Minna-tachi.

And yg terpenting…. gk janji update cepet yak. XDv

See you next time, ==)7

 **Krein**


End file.
